


Secret Love

by trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Dana Scully wird gefeuert. Fox Mulder sucht sie, denn sie zog weg. Nach zwei Jahren sehen sie sich endlich wieder... doch er ist verletzt und will gehen.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 3





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> ******  
> Eine FF aus meiner Jugend. Muss irgendwann zwischen 2002 und 2006 entstanden sein. :)  
> ******

Irgendwo im Park:

Fox Mulder schlenderte zufrieden durch den städtischen Park von Washington D.C. und genoss den Tag. Der schwierigste Fall, den er ja gehabt hatte, war endlich gelöst. Jetzt konnte Mulder erst einmal verschnaufen und sich gehen lassen.

Und dieser Tag versprach sehr schön zu werden, fand er fröhlich und steckte seine Hände in die Jeanstaschen. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne schien warm. Alles war friedlich und schön.  
Kinder spielten am Teich oder mit anderen Verstecken.

Der Park lag ruhig da. Einfach herrlich. Paare saßen auf Decken und picknickten glücklich. Hunde wurden an langen Leinen ausgeführt und kläfften aufgeregt, wenn jemand sie streichelte. So auch, als er einen kleinen, niedlichen Pudel streichelte.

„Na, mein Kleiner? Bist ja ein ganz Süßer", lobte Mulder den Hund lächelnd.

„Er heißt Queequeg", sagte eine ihm bekannte Frauenstimme.

Mulder sah erschrocken und überrascht auf. Geradewegs ins Blau. Nun war er wie erstarrt. Dana Scully, seine ehemalige Partnerin, stand vor ihm. Mit ihren roten Haaren und ihren blauen Augen. In voller Größe.

Sie maß nur 160cm. Trotzdem war sie eine sehr starke Person, wie er immer sagte. Und jetzt stand sie wieder vor ihm. Nach zwei Jahren. Immer wieder hatte Mulder sich gewünscht, dass er den Tag rückgängig machen könnte, an dem sie fortging.

„Oh... so wie Ihr armer Hund damals?"

„Ja, genau, Mulder. Schön Sie wiederzusehen!", lächelte Scully.

„Hm. Freut mich auch, Scully. Wie geht es Ihnen denn so?"

„Gut, und Ihnen?", fragte sie ihn strahlend.

„Nun ja. Ich hatte eine sehr anstrengende Woche."

Scully legte den Kopf schräg. Armer Mulder. Seit zwei Jahren arbeitete er im Büro beim FBI. Ohne seine X-Akten und ohne seine Schwester Samantha gefunden zu haben. Er hasste seinen jetzigen Job, das wusste sie.

Mulder seufzte leise und ging in die Hocke um Queequeg zu streicheln, der an seinem Bein versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen. Also bekam er seinen Willen und wurde von Mulder gestreichelt. Wohlig jaulte er.

Sie fand, dass Mulders Haar etwas länger war als vor zwei Jahren. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt schon eine feste Freundin, die ihn so attraktiver fand. Ihr sollte es ja eigentlich egal sein. Tat es aber nicht, wie sie feststellen musste.

„Ein schwieriger Fall?", wollte Scully mitfühlend wissen.

„Mh, ja. Ich musste... es hing mit Tara Scully zusammen", zögerte er.

„Mit Tara? Wieso das denn, Mulder?" Nun war sie ehrlich verblüfft.

„Sie... wurde entführt. Die X-Akten wurden wieder geöffnet, Scully."

„Aber warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

„Sie arbeiten nicht mehr beim FBI, Scully. Skinner und Kersh wollten nicht, dass Sie etwas davon erfahren. Sie haben Bill gesagt, er solle Ihnen nichts erzählen", erklärte Mulder.

„Kersh und Skinner? Ich gehöre zu dieser Familie, Mulder!", sagte Scully empört.

„Ich wollte es Ihnen sagen, aber ich wusste nicht, wo sie wohnen... weiß es immer noch nicht."

Traurig strich er Queequeg über den Kopf und sah dann kurz zu Scully auf, die ihn nur anstarrte. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf wieder und starrte auf den Boden. Scully war verzweifelt. Mulder hatte sie gesucht... und jetzt erst gefunden.

Wie musste er sich bloß fühlen? Bestimmt schrecklich. Sie war damals einfach gegangen, ohne ein Wort. Hatte ihn alleine gelassen... Scully wurde damals gefeuert, die X-Akten geschlossen und Mulder ins Büro versetzt. 

Damals wollte Scully nicht, dass er leiden musste, und verschwand still und heimlich. Und jetzt sah sie, dass das falsch gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mulder Skinner sogar fast verprügelt um zu erfahren, wohin sie gezogen war.

„Es tut mir leid, Mulder. Ich hätte damals nicht so einfach gehen dürfen... das war nicht richtig von mir. Aber ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten", entschuldigte sie sich leise.

„Das haben Sie, Scully. Sie haben es getan... damals, vor zwei Jahren", sagte Mulder.

„Mulder, glauben Sie mir, bitte. Das wollte ich nicht."

„Sicher doch. Wie oft haben Menschen das zu mir gesagt. Und immer wurde ich verletzt. Von ihnen allen. Immer und immer wieder... jeden Tag", sagte er leise.

„Es ist passiert, ich weiß. Aber... damals war es auch für mich schwer Ihnen nichts zu sagen. Skinner selbst sagte, es sei besser Ihnen nichts zu sagen. Sonst würden Sie das FBI verlassen."

„Genau, das hätte ich getan, Scully. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Skinner Sie gefeuert hat..."

„Nein. Es war Kersh. Er hat mich gefeuert", stellte sie richtig.

„Kersh. Trotzdem wäre ich gegangen. Alleine beim FBI... mit den anderen Agenten. Ich bin doch für die immer 'Spooky Mulder'. Anders war es noch nie."

„Das stimmt nicht und das wissen Sie, Mulder."

„Sie haben anfangs auch so gedacht. Geben Sie es doch einfach zu, Scully", flüsterte Mulder.

„Schon... aber als ich Sie erst einmal kennengelernt hatte, da änderte ich meine Meinung über Sie, Mulder. Was die anderen Agenten sagten, interessierte mich nicht mehr."

„Sehen Sie?"

Mulder hatte recht. Wie immer. Scully hatte von Anfang an gedacht, dass sie niemals mit dem 'Spooky Mulder' zusammenarbeiten würde. Und sie hatte es dann doch getan. Warum sie es getan hatte? Er war nett und humorvoll.

Nicht, wie andere Agenten es behauptet hatten, ernst, verschlossen und angsteinflößend. Daher hatte Scully sich entschlossen ihn nicht auszuspionieren, wie sie es hätte tun sollen, sondern hatte Mulder bei seiner Suche nach seiner Schwester geholfen.

„Mulder. Das tut doch jetzt absolut nichts zur Sache! Ich habe Ihnen geholfen, oder etwa nicht? Im Laufe der Jahre haben wir uns vertraut, uns angefreundet", protestierte sie energisch.

„Vielleicht. Nun aber haben Sie sich von mir distanziert und sich nicht bei mir gemeldet. Scully, wollen Sie etwa behaupten, dass Sie es mit der Freundschaft auch ernst gemeint haben?"

„Natürlich! Mulder, ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie heute von mir denken... aber ich habe alles ernst gemeint!"

„Und warum haben Sie sich nicht einmal gemeldet?", fragte er traurig und verletzt.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht", gab Scully zu.

„Nein, Sie konnten Ihre Gefühle noch nie zeigen! Das ist Ihr Problem!"

„Aber..."

„Nein! Sie hätten mich anrufen können! Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht! Man, wie naiv ich war...! Ein solcher Idiot!", sagte er entzürnt und richtete sich auf.

„Sie verstehen das falsch, Mulder... Ich konnte Sie nicht anrufen, weil ich abgehört und überwacht wurde!", verteidigte sie sich verzweifelt.

„Na sicher! Also ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll von diesem Gespräch! Tschüss."

Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und wollte gehen, aber Scully hielt ihn am Arm fest und ließ ihn nicht fort. Mulder starrte grimmig auf ihre Hand, die auf seinem Arm ruhte, und schwieg. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Ihn verlassen. 

„Bitte. Bleiben Sie hier! Ich möchte diese Sache klären", bat sie ihn leise.

„Wieso sollte ich? Sie sind doch klammheimlich abgehauen, nicht ich."

„Könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, hätte ich es nicht getan, Mulder. Aber das geht nun einmal nicht. Ich kann es nicht ändern!"

„Allerdings. Dennoch täten Sie mir einen großen Gefallen, wenn Sie mich jetzt gehen ließen, Ms. Scully", sagte er betont reserviert.

„Mulder... nun gut. Ich will Sie nicht belästigen... Machen Sie es gut..."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Arm und drehte sich von ihm weg. Queequeg jaulte leise. Sein Frauchen wollte diesen Mann alleine lassen? Das konnte er nicht zulassen! Kläffend sprang er an Mulders Bein hoch.

Dieser blickte auf ihn herab. Dann lächelte er sanft und tätschelte Queequegs Kopf. Scully kämpfte mit den Tränen und sah über ihre Schulter. Mulder war wieder in die Hocke gegangen und kraulte den Kopf ihres Hundes.

„Queequeg, komm zu mir... wir wollen gehen", sagte sie und zog etwas an der Leine.

„Ist schon okay", erwiderte Mulder lächelnd, sah sie aber nicht an.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht mit zu mir kommen? Ich meine...", fing sie unsicher an.

„Mh... na gut, Scully. Ich werde mitkommen."

„Danke, Mulder."

Er rappelte sich auf und sah sie nur abwartend an. Stimmte ja! Mulder wusste ja überhaupt nicht, wo sie wohnte! Ups. Also ging Scully vor. Schweigend ging er neben ihr her und steckte eine seiner Hände in die Tasche.

„Wie lange haben Sie Queequeg denn schon?"

„Seit einem Jahr. Ich... na ja... war so alleine, da habe ich ihn aus dem Tierheim geholt."

„Hm... vermissen Sie die Arbeit an den X-Akten nicht manchmal, Scully?"

„Doch. Am Anfang konnte ich nie schlafen. Immer schwirrten mir die X-Akten im Kopf herum. Und die Frage, ob Sie ohne mich zurechtkommen."

„Nun... ich kam zurecht, wenn auch schwer", murmelte er nach einer Weile.

„Ah. Es tut mir alles so furchtbar leid, Mulder. Für mich war es damals schwer", sagte sie leise.

„Das kann ich verstehen."

Nach zehn Minuten Weg standen sie vor Scullys Wohnung. Mulder fiel auf, dass sie die ganzen zwei Jahre nur drei Haustüren von ihm entfernt gewohnt hatte. Er starrte nur ungläubig das Gebäude und dann Scully an.

„Ich wohne schon die ganze Zeit neben Ihnen?!", wollte Mulder baff wissen.

„In gewisser Weise, ja."

„Und wieso habe ich das nie bemerkt??"

„Mein Name. An der Klingel steht ein anderer Name", murmelte Scully.

„Aber wieso wohnen Sie so nah bei mir?"

Das war ihm ein Rätsel. Wenn sie ihn doch nicht sprechen oder sehen durfte, wieso wohnte Scully dann fast neben ihm?! Fragend blickte Mulder sie an. Scully hatte den Blick gesenkt und sah auf seine Schuhe.

„Nun ja... ich wollte Ihnen nah sein. Warum weiß ich auch nicht, Mulder."

„Sie hätten nur ans Fenster klopfen brauchen, wenn ich aus dem Haus ging, Scully."

„Das weiß ich. Doch konnte ich es nicht", erwiderte sie verlegen.

„Wegen dem FBI?"

„Ja. Sie wollten nicht, dass Sie mich finden. Gehen wir rein."

Beide gingen hinein und die Treppe hinauf. Dann schloss sie die Tür zu Apartment 41 auf. Moment mal! Apartment 41?! Er selber hatte doch 42! Irgend etwas war hier aber gewaltig faul! Mulder trat nach Scully in ihre Wohnung.

„Scully?"

„Hm?"

„Wieso Apartment 41?", fragte er.

„Weil ich... mir vorstellte, dass Sie nebenan wohnen, deshalb."

Scully machte Queequeg von der Leine los und legte diese auf den Flurschrank. Sofort düste der Hund um Mulders Füße herum und sprang an seinem Bein herauf. Lächelnd bückte Mulder sich und nahm ihn auf seine Arme.

Freudig wedelte Queequeg mit dem Schwanz und leckte sein Gesicht. Das brachte Scully zum Lachen, denn er verzog ein wenig seinen Mund dabei.

„Ihh! Er hat mich geleckt!", sagte er gespielt angeekelt.

„Haha... er mag Sie eben...!", prustete sie.

„Mah!!!", machte Mulder lachend.

Nun lachte auch er amüsiert. Queequeg freute sich, dass dieser Mann nun hier war. Sein Frauchen schien ihn sehr zu mögen. Nur dass der Mann Mulder hieß, war komisch, fand Queequeg. Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, seit wann Hunde denken können?

Wir können denken! Jawohl. Ich mag Mulder auch sehr gern. Mein Frauchen hat manchmal über Mulder gesprochen. Sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebt und so. Versteh’ einer die Menschen!

„Queequeg! Du kleiner Schlingel!", kicherte Scully.

„Wuff!", kläffte der Hund freudig und legte eine Pfote auf Mulders Schulter.

„Hey...! Scully, hilfe! Ihr Hund will mich küssen!!!"

„Sie küssen? Haha! Mulder, er ist ein Männchen!", prustete sie.

„Schwul!"

Fox Mulder konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und gab Queequeg einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dana Scully sah dies und ließ sich lachend an der Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten. Dass war zu viel für ihre Lachmuskeln!

„Mulder.... ich kann nicht mehr!"

„Ich auch nicht... hahaha!"

Lachend setzte Mulder den Hund auf dem Boden ab und ließ sich neben diesem nieder. Sein Bauch tat vom Lachen schon weh und er hielt ihn sich. Doch konnte er nicht aufhören zu prusten und schloss die Augen.

Scully betrachtete ihn lachend. Mulder sah sehr sexy aus, wenn er denn mal lachte. Einfach niedlich! Schade, dass er nicht ihr Freund war. Ob Mulder wohl irgendwann wieder jenes Vertrauen zu ihr haben würde?

Sie seufzte leise und beruhigte sich langsam. Auch Mulder kam zur Ruhe. Vorsichtig lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die weiße Wand hinter ihm und atmete keuchend. So hatte er seit langem nicht mehr gelacht!

„Danke", sagte Mulder.

„Wofür?"

„Für dieses hier."

„Hm? Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht, Mulder", erwiderte Scully stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich habe seit Langem nicht mehr so gelacht, Scully."

„Daran bin ich schuld. Meinetwegen haben Sie so lange nicht mehr gelacht."

„Nein..."

„Doch, geben Sie es zu."

„Okay, Ihretwegen", seufzte er.

Sie krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu ihm. Scully blieb genau vor ihm sitzen und blickte ihm in die braunen Augen, die sie so liebte. Seine Augen waren traurig, sanft, und es stand Einsamkeit darin.  
Wieso hatte Scully ihm das nur angetan?

Er saß still da und wartete. Sie forschte in seinen Augen, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatte, und entdeckte fast all seine Gefühle. Aber Mulder verbarg ganz Bestimmte vor Scully, und sie wusste es. Nur nicht, welche.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Mulder", bat sie leise.

„Einfach so? Dass kann ich nicht."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Sie tauchen heute einfach so auf und verlangen von mir Ihnen zu vergeben. Dabei sind Sie es doch gewesen, die damals gegangen ist. Und nun soll ich sagen, dass ich Ihnen verzeihe?"

„Mir würde es dann besser gehen, Mulder, und Ihnen auch", sagte Scully.

„Sind Sie sich da wirklich so sicher?"

„Allerdings. Ich kenne Sie."

„Sie kannten mich. Jetzt nicht mehr", verbesserte er sie nüchtern.

„Kann sein. Doch weiß ich, dass es Ihnen dann besser gehen wird."

Das konnte Mulder nicht leugnen. Also nickte er langsam. Scully lächelte und ergriff sanft seine warme Hand. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unbeschwert und glücklich. Das vermochte nur Fox Mulder zu schaffen.

„Scully, ich werde Ihnen verzeihen. Aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass Sie so etwas nie wieder tun. Sonst garantiere ich für nichts", warnte Mulder sie ernst.

„Versprochen. Nein, ich schwöre es!"

„In Ordnung."

„Möchten Sie etwas zu trinken, oder zu essen?", fragte Scully.

„Gerne. Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen, danke."

„Wenn Sie einmal lächeln, erfülle ich Ihnen jeden Wunsch."

„Hm....", murmelte er, aber dann lächelte Mulder sein halbes Lächeln, welches sie so liebte.

„Gut, Mulder. Was möchten Sie essen? Pizza, Spaghetti, Pasta oder Steak?"

„Mhm... das ist schwierig... ich glaube Spaghetti", überlegte er.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mulder. Kommen Sie."

Sie stand auf und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Er betrachtete diese und ergriff sie dann. Scully zog ihn auf die Füße und lächelte. Mulder hatte sich extra leicht gemacht, als er sich aufhelfen ließ. Das hatte sie gleich bemerkt.

„Ich gehe mich nur eben waschen. Queequeg hat mich ja abgeschlabbert", grinste Mulder.

„Ist klar. Das Bad ist die dritte Tür rechts", sagte Scully.

Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Dann trat er ins Bad und schloss die Tür. Queequeg wedelte mit dem Schwanz und jaulte leise. Scully blickte ihren Hund liebevoll an und streichelte ihn dann.

Dank ihm war Mulder mit ihr gekommen. Sie fühlte sich gut. Sogar sehr gut. Auch Queequeg spürte, dass sein Frauchen glücklich war. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über dass Fell. Schließlich rappelte sie sich wieder auf und begab sich in ihre Küche.

Mulder kam aus dem Badezimmer und ging zur Küche. Scully stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und kochte Spaghetti. Gut, dass er mit ihr gekommen war, sonst hätte er es sich niemals verziehen! Nun beobachtete Mulder sie sanft.

„Sie sind wunderschön, Scully."

„Mulder? Haben Sie gerade etwas gesagt?"

„Ich? Nein!", sagte er erschrocken.

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Leise durchquerte Mulder die kleine Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie tat Spaghetti auf zwei Teller und stellte einen vor ihm ab.

Mit dem Anderen in der Hand setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl. Er nahm Gabel und Löffel, welche rechts und links neben dem Teller lagen, und fing an zu essen. Auch Scully aß. Dabei sah sie auf seine großen Hände.

Wie gerne würde sie diese auf ihrer bloßen Haut spüren... Mulder bemerkte ihren Blick und wurde nachdenklich. Sie hatte so einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den er nicht kannte. Das stimmte ihn nachdenklich.

Aber er sagte nichts, sondern studierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck weiter. Scully träumte vor sich hin und wurde unbewusst traurig. Niemals würde er sie mit seinen warmen, sanften Händen so berühren, wie sie es wollte...

„Scully, alles klar?", fragte Mulder nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten.

„Hmh? Oh... ja."

„Sie sehen so aus, als ob Sie mit Ihren Gedanken weit weg wären. Habe ich Recht?"

„Stimmt, Mulder. Ich träume mal wieder vor mich hin", seufzte sie.

„Mhm? Sie träumen?"

„Nja..."

„Seit wann, Scully?", wollte er erstaunt wissen.

„Schon immer. Nur nicht im... im Büro."

„Oh. Wie Sie vielleicht noch wissen, habe ich früher im Büro meistens vor mich hingeträumt."

„Ja, weil Sie geschlafen haben!", lächelte Scully amüsiert.

„Das auch. Aber mal im Ernst...", grinste er.

„Jetzt wo Sie es sagen... ja."

„Sehen Sie? Raten Sie mal, von wem oder was."

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Nicht? Und Sie waren mal eine der besten Agentinnen?", scherzte Mulder.

„Mulder!"

„O weia..."

„Hey, nun hören Sie mal wieder auf, Mulder."

„Dana Scully, Sie sind unmöglich!"

„Fox Mulder, seien Sie ruhig", befahl Scully.

Stille. Man, er nahm es tatsächlich ernst! Sie hatte doch nur einen Witz gemacht! Versteh’ einer Fox Mulder... Okay, dann wollen wir mal.

„Mulder?"

Nichts.

„Huhu?"

Wieder nichts.

„Hey!", murmelte sie.

„Scully, eben haben Sie noch gesagt, dass ich ruhig sein soll, und jetzt reden Sie mit mir..."

„Sonst nehmen Sie auch nicht alles ernst."

„Kein Kommentar. Wow, ich bekomme Halsschmerzen...", räusperte er sich.

„Halsschmerzen? Dann legen Sie sich am besten ins Bett und trinken einen heißen Tee! Na los, worauf warten Sie, Mulder?!"

„Ich... kann auch nach Ha-"

„Nichts da! Sie traben jetzt in mein Schlafzimmer und legen sich ins Bett!", befahl sie.

„Okay, ich gehe ja schon, Schwester Scully....", fügte Mulder sich gehorsam.

Langsam stand er auf und schlich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort zog Mulder sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und schlüpfte dann unter die warme Bettdecke. In Scullys Bett zu liegen bereitete ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Scully betrat das Zimmer und lächelte zufrieden. Mulder hatte sich wahrhaftig in ihr Bett gelegt! Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Früher hatte er das oft getan. Manchmal, weil ihr kalt war, oder er Albträume gehabt hatte.

„Und? Ist es so schlimm?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, Mommy", ahmte er einen kleinen Jungen nach.

„Bald geht es Ihnen besser, Mulder. Schlafen Sie nur."

„Aber, Scully..."

„Nichts da! Oder soll ich Sie allein lassen?"

„Nein, Sie sollen ins Bett kommen, denn mir ist kalt", sagte Mulder und zog die Decke höher.

Das ließ Scully sich nicht zweimal sagen, zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Mulder konnte ihre warme, weiche und vor allem nackte Haut an seiner spüren. Er gähnte und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Scully.

„Besser?", fragte sie.

„Danke, ja", murmelte Mulder schläfrig und schloss seine Augen.

Scully zog ihn sanft in ihre Arme und war erfreut, dass er nicht zurückzuckte. Mulder legte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge und schlief mit einem Gefühl der Geborgenheit ein. Sie musste schmunzeln und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Auch sie schlief ein. Und beide träumten. So gut hatten sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen. Mulder spürte im Schlaf ihre Nähe und seufzte.

Am nächstem Morgen:

Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne schien bereits, als Fox Mulder seine Augen verschlafen öffnete und dann mehrmals blinzelte. Danach erblickte er die schlafende Dana Scully, die sich in seinen Armen zusammengerollt hatte.

Zärtlich strich Mulder ihr über die bloße Schulter. Sie hatte außer ihrem BH und Slip nichts weiter an. Das bemerkte er erst jetzt. Und so hatte sie mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen? Nun war er baff. Scully tat so etwas doch nie?

„Scully...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub ihr Gesicht noch mehr an seinem Oberkörper. Ihre Lippen berührten seine nackte Brust und Mulder hielt angespannt den Atem an. Dass ihn ihr Atem mal erregen könnte, hätte er nie gedacht.

Vorsicht! NC-17 Teil beginnt! Ich bitte alle Minderjährigen, diesen Teil zu überspringen! Was manche ja eh nicht tun... ;-)

Vorsichtig ließ Mulder seine Hand zum Verschluss ihres BHs wandern und öffnete diesen langsam. Scully seufzte und klammerte sich an ihn. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und streifte die Träger an ihren Schultern herab.

Sie war wach, aber zeigte es ihm nicht. Mulder warf den BH aus dem Bett und zog sie zärtlich an sich. Ihre Brüste berührten seinen Oberkörper und er fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr rotes Haar. Scully schlug ihre blauen Augen auf und sah ihn an.

„Scully."

„Mulder..."

„Es tut mir leid... nein. Mir tut es nicht leid."

„Mh?", nun verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

„Ich liebe dich, Dana. Deswegen", erklärte er ihr liebevoll und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sehnsüchtig und voller Verlangen erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Mulders Zunge fuhr über ihre Lippen und bat so um Einlass, den Scully ihm gerne gab. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, und er ließ seine Zunge in ihn gleiten.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mulder", lächelte sie nach dem Kuss.

„Wirklich? Beweise es mir, Dana Scully... Und ich heiße Fox", griente er.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das aushältst, Special Agent Fox Mulder?"

„Logisch!"

„Na dann..."

Scully grinste frech und bot ihm ihren Mund an. Er küsste sie abermals und strich dabei mit einem Finger sanft über ihren Rücken. Sie kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln leicht über seine Hüften und biss ihm zärtlich in die Unterlippe.

Dass sie das noch erleben durfte, hätte Scully nie gedacht. Aber nun lag sie in Mulders Armen und wurde obendrein noch von ihm geküsst! Was konnte es denn Schöneres geben? Nach mehr verlangend streckte sie sich an seinem Körper.

Mulder erschauderte. Scully konnte ihn fast um den Verstand bringen, und das auf eine mehr als süße Art und Weise! Er löste den Kuss und sah ihr tief in die blauen Augen. Diese leuchteten voller Liebe und Verlangen.

„Dana, du gehst ja ganz schön ran", lächelte Mulder sanft.

„Ich habe viel zu lange darauf gewartet. Vielleicht hätte ich das hier schon vor zwei Jahren tun sollen...", murmelte Scully verführerisch.

„Ganz meiner Meinung. Dann hättest du nicht gehen brauchen."

„Fox, ich bereue es aber irgendwie auch nicht. Ich meine, wenn ich damals nicht gegangen wäre, dann würden wir hier wahrscheinlich nicht so liegen, oder?"

„Doch, dass glaube ich schon. Denn ich hätte dich dazu gebracht, Dana."

„Hmmm.... dass denke ich auch..."

„Und jetzt ruhig. Schließlich will ich dich heute noch zum Stöhnen bringen!"

Seine Hand wanderte zu ihren Brüsten und erkundete sie liebevoll. Dana Scully schloss genießerisch ihre Augen und gab sich seinen Berührungen hin. Er hatte sich sofort in ihre perfekten Brüste verliebt.

Sie passten genau in seine Hand und waren samtweich. Nun beugte Mulder seinen Kopf hinunter und küsste erst die rechte, dann die linke. Scully keuchte leise und räkelte sich unter ihm. Wie lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt von ihm so berührt zu werden? Schon viel zu lange. Und jetzt reagierte Scully äußerst empfindlich darauf, weil sie sehr lange nicht mehr auf diese Weise verwöhnt wurde. Das bemerkte aber auch Fox Mulder.

„Mhmh... Fox..."

„Du bist wunderschön, Dana", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sofort bekam sie eine wohlige Gänsehaut und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Er lachte in sich hinein und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die warmen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Scully leise und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Das weiß ich doch, meine kleine Raubkatze..."

„Trotzdem, Fox. Ich will, dass du es immer wieder hörst... jeden Tag und jede Nacht."

„Mh... das werde ich, ganz sicher."

Sanft zupfte sie an dem Bund seiner Shorts, und er grinste amüsiert. Mulder hob seinen Unterkörper ein wenig an und Scully zog sie ihm aus. Gleich darauf rutschte sie tiefer und verschwand irgendwo unter ihm.

Abwartend harrte er aus. Auf einmal spürte Mulder ihre zierliche Hand an seinem Glied und stöhnte auf. Dass sie das machte, hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet! Behutsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken und lag still da.

Scully musste lächeln. Sie legte sich auf ihn und beäugte seine stolze Männlichkeit. Als hätte sie es nicht schon immer gewusst. Mulders intimste Stelle war genau so groß, wie Scully sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht, dass sie gespannert hätte!

Nein, sie hatte ihn früher öfter nackt gesehen. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Aber das wusste Mulder ja nicht. Gut so. Nun konnte Scully also machen, was sie wollte! Okay, dann mal ran an die Arbeit, Dana Scully!

„Du gehörst mir", flüsterte sie hungrig.

„Mit Haut und Haaren", erwiderte er leise grinsend und mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Fox!"

„Was denn?!", fragte Mulder unschuldig.

Plötzlich kam Queequeg kläffend hereingelaufen. Scully blickte ihren Hund mit einem strafenden Blick an und deutete zur Tür. Aber dieser dachte gar nicht daran aus dem Zimmer zu gehen! Er hatte ja nichts zu Fressen!

„Wau, wuff wuff!", machte Queequeg gekränkt.

„Ich glaube, dein Hund hat Hunger, Dana", meinte Mulder grinsend.

„Oh!"

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und ging in die Küche. Mulder lachte und machte es sich auf dem Bauch bequem. Sie hatte ihrem armen Hund wegen ihm nichts zu fressen gegeben. Queequeg sprang zu ihm aufs Bett.

Er stupste Mulder mit seiner feuchten Nase an und knurrte freundlich. Das brachte ihn abermals zum Lachen und er streichelte den Hund sanft. Nun kam Scully wieder ins Schlafzimmer und fand die beiden so.

„Du kleiner Racker!", schimpfte sie liebevoll.

„Wen meinst du?"

„Na, Queequeg! Ich sollte also nur in die Küche, damit er dich für sich alleine haben kann!"

„Quatsch", sagte Mulder.

Sie schlüpfte neben ihn unter die Decke und versuchte halbherzig ihren Hund aus dem Bett zu verscheuchen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Mulder grinste und gab Queequeg einen sanften Klaps auf das Hinterteil.

Sofort kläffte dieser und machte sich vom Acker. Scully sah Mulder mit großen Augen an. Wie hatte er denn das fabriziert? Queequeg hörte sonst nur auf sie.... oder gar nicht.

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?"

„Na, einfach so."

„Ist ja auch egal. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

Er drehte sich abermals auf den Rücken und zog sie auf sich. Sie lächelte und fing an in seine Schulter zu beißen. Mulder schloss seine Augen und genoss es. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass seine kleine Scully ein wildes Kätzchen war!

Und was für eines! Denn sie schloss eine Hand um seinen Penis und bewegte sie auf und ab. Sein Stöhnen stachelte ihre Lust noch mehr an und Scully machte schnellere Bewegungen. Mulders Finger gruben sich in das Laken und sie grinste.

„Danaaaaaaaaa....."

„Ja?"

„Das ist die... die reinste Folter.......!"

„Dafür kann ich nichts, Fox."

Plötzlich lag sie wieder unter ihm. Mulder blickte sie mit schmalen Augen an. Sie musste sich ein belustigtes Lachen verkneifen und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er riss ihr mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den Slip vom Leib.

„So!", flüsterte er.

„Hey! Du hast ihn zerrissen..." Sie klang erstaunt.

„Nja, habe ich. Was dagegen?"

„Nein.."

„Na also", grinste Mulder schelmisch.

Langsam und sanft drang er in sie ein. Scully verspürte keinen Schmerz, obwohl ihr letzter Sex schon lange zurücklag. Mulder küsste sie zärtlich und Scully schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Auch ihre Arme legte sie um in.

Als er sicher war, dass sie sich an seine Größe gewöhnt hatte, fing Mulder an sich zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann aber immer schneller, denn Scully hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern gelegt und drückte ihn noch tiefer in sich.

Ihre Augen hielt sie geschlossen und ein leises Stöhnen entrann ihrer Kehle. Mulder beobachtete Scully dabei. Auch seiner Kehle entrann ein regelmäßiges Stöhnen. Mit den Armen hatte er sich rechts und links von ihr auf der Matratze abgestützt.

„Fox....."

„Mhm....?", stöhnte Mulder.

„Ich liebe dich.... ich liebe dich..."

„Ich liebe dich auch... mhm....."

Sie kamen beide so heftig, dass sie sich beherrschen mussten nicht laut zu schreien. Beide versanken in einem langem Kuss und erstickten so ihre lustvollen Schreie. Er stieß ein letztes Mal tief und fest in sie und brach dann über ihr zusammen.

Entwarnung! Ab hier könnt ihr beruhigt weiterlesen! Nur noch jugendfreies....! :-p

Heftig atmend ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und zog Scully an sich. Mulder war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so glücklich wie jetzt gewesen. Zärtlich küsste er sie. Scully erwiderte seinen Kuss, wenn auch außer Atem.

„Hm... Fox", murmelte sie.

„Ja?"

„Du hast eine sehr gute Kondition..."

„Danke, du aber auch", grinste Mulder geschmeichelt.

„Jetzt bin ich völlig entspannt..."

„Will ich doch auch hoffen, Dana."

„Mhm. Sicherlich hat es die ganze Nachbarschaft gehört..."

„Nein, dass glaube ich nicht."

Queequeg kam wieder ins Zimmer gedüst und kläffte fröhlich. Scully stöhnte leise. Ihr Hund konnte sie um den Verstand bringen! Was wollte er denn jetzt schon wieder?!

„Was ist, Queequeg?!", wollte sie deshalb entnervt wissen.

„Wuff wuff wuff!"

„Uh oh", machte Mulder.

„Was ist, Fox?"

„Queequeg will raus... wenn er nicht schon in deine Wohnung... gemacht hat..."

„Ach du Schreck!" Scully fuhr auf und starrte ihren Hund warnend an.

Aber Queequeg blickte sie artig an und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Also hatte er nicht in ihre Wohnung gemacht! Puh, noch mal gutgegangen.... Sie sah Mulder fragend an und dieser nickte lächelnd.

„Ich komme mit, Dana", sagte er dann und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Wow..."

„Was ist?", wollte Mulder wissen.

„Von mir aus könntest du immer so herumlaufen!"

„Auch draußen?"

„Nein! Nicht dort!"

„Habe ich mir gedacht", grinste er und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Scully sank seufzend zurück und schloss die Augen. Endlich hatte sie Mulder ihre Liebe gestanden! Ihre Mutter würde... Ups! Sie wollte sie doch gestern angerufen haben! Schnell griff sie nach dem Telefon und wählte ihre Nummer.

„Scully", meldete sich die Stimme ihrer Mutter.

„Hallo, Mom! Sorry, dass ich gestern nicht angerufen habe", begrüßte Scully sie.

„Dana, Liebes! Ist schon okay."

„Rate mal, wen ich gestern getroffen habe!", sagte Scully lächelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht... Fox?", riet ihre Mutter.

„Genau! Er ist immer noch hier... unter meiner Dusche..."

„Und?"

„Wir haben eben... nun ja."

„Ich freue mich für euch! Hatte ich Recht?", wollte Mrs. Scully wissen.

„Dass er mich liebt? Ja, hattest du."

„Wusste ich es doch!"

„Ich mache jetzt Schluss, denn ich werde nun duschen gehen", lachte Scully.

„Okay, viel Spaß! Bye", verabschiedete sich ihre Mutter.

„Bye!"

Scully legte auf und lief ins Bad. Mulder summte ein Lied vor sich hin und schäumte sich gerade ein. Sie schlüpfte hinter ihm in die Dusche und schlang die Arme um Mulder. Er lächelte und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Dana... was suchst du denn?"

„Dich!", bekam er als Antwort.

„O weia", grinste Mulder und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Wieso?"

„Muss ich schon wieder?"

„Nein, erst müssen wir mit Queequeg rausgehen."

„Gut", lächelte er.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Fox."

„Und der wäre?"

„Schäume mich von oben bis unten ein!"

„Gerne..."

-E-N-D-E-


End file.
